Une invention à la Weasley
by Ludany Lymae
Summary: Hermione avait l'habitude d'intercepter les produits des jumeaux Weasley, ceux-ci étant littéralement une source d'ennuis inévitables... Cependant une interrogation persiste chez la sorcière brune : pourquoi le Survivant lui-même aurait-il passé commande? Pour jouer un tour, ou simplement par amour?
1. Chapter 1

UNE INVENTION A LA WEASLEY

**Chapitre 1** :

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et replia la lettre d'un geste sec avant de la fourrer dans sa poche.

Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore inventé ces deux là?

La jeune brune avait pris l'habitude d'intercepter le courrier en provenance du magasin des jumeaux Weasley car chacun de leurs produits, sans la moindre exception, était une source incontestable d'ennuis.

Elle était montée à la volière quelque temps avant la distribution quotidienne du courrier matinal afin d'y envoyer un billet d'urgence pour sa candidature en tant que médicomage et son regard perçant s'était attardé sur un hibou minuscule qu'elle avait immédiatement identifié.

Il s'agissait de Coq, l'oiseau livreur de la factorerie farces et attrapes que tenait les gémeaux roux au Chemin de Traverse.

Son instinct aiguisé lui avait conseillé de jeter simplement un coup d'œil méfiant à la marchandise et fut agréablement surpris de ne constater aucun bagage douteux aux pattes du volatile, à part un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre.

La curiosité de la jeune Gryffondor avait alors pris le dessus et elle s'était empressée d'en déchiffrer le contenu sans une once de malaise. Après tout, en tant que préfète-en-chef de sa maison, elle était parfaitement en droit de vérifier certains échanges, surtout ceux qui paraissaient étranges et suspects.

Une fois de plus, elle quitta l'oisellerie d'un pas indigné.

Le contenu de la correspondance ne lui plaisait absolument pas. La personne à qui le message était destiné avait plutôt intérêt à lui fournir des explications explicites et concises à propos de ce fabuleux projet.

L'adolescente brune sortit de l'oisellerie d'un pas décidé et indigné, ses prunelles noisettes emplies d'une lueur inquiétante, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où ses deux amis prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, soigneusement attablés, n'allaient d'ailleurs pas tarder à engloutir ce qui se trouvait dans leurs assiettes respectives, lorsqu'une tornade de cheveux ébouriffés encadrant un visage dont l'expression n'envisageait rien de bon, leur fit face :

Bonjour Hermignonne, lança d'un ton joyeux le rouquin aux yeux azurs pétillant de malice, tu as pu envoyer ton courrier en toute quiétude?

Tu as de la confiture d'orange sur le nez Ron, rétorqua d'un ton cinglant la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

Le jeune homme se frotta le nez en lui jetant un regard noir, tandis que la jeune fille se tournait vers un sorcier aux iris verts lumineux et aux cheveux bruns avant d'enchaîner sur la même intonation dure et sévère :

Je me préparais en effet à attacher mon parchemin à la patte d'un des hiboux de l'école lorsque je suis tombée sur cette...chose, lâcha t-elle d'un claquement de langue avec dédain.

Elle extirpa de sa robe de sorcier une enveloppe bleutée sur laquelle trônaient les lettres F et G, parfaitement calligraphiées et entremêlées.

On aurait pu croire à un simple courrier issu d'un quelconque magasin si seulement le F n'était pas préoccupé à essayer de faire rire le G, en le chatouillant sans cesse :

Ils ont encore dû oublier de masquer leur signature, râla Ron un buvant un verre de jus de citrouille, et alors il n'y a pas de quoi faire un drame Mione. Il serait temps que tu cesses de confisquer tout les messages que mes frères envoient à leurs clients, là cela vire réellement à de l'obstination et ce n'est bon pour ton teint.

Ma peau se porte très bien Ronald et j'arrêterais ce manège quand ils comprendront que cet établissement n'est pas un parc d'attractions, railla la jeune fille frappant de la paume de sa main la lettre des jumeaux et en la tendant à Harry en la faisant glisser sur la table, cependant j'ai choisi en toute amitié de délivrer ce mot à son destinataire au lieu de la brûler, continua t-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Ça c'est parce que la dernière fois que tu as tenté de la jeter au feu, elle t'a explosé au visage avant de s'enfuir en direction des dortoirs des Serdaigles, répliqua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ron éclata de rire, se souvenant de l'expression fulminante de la sorcière brune quand le courrier lui avait échappé . Il se tut soudainement sentant comme une aura de rage autour de lui et préféra se concentrer sur le contenu de son verre, soudainement devenu très intéressant.

Celui-ci la parcouru d'un œil rapide avant de la ranger dans son sac, un air satisfait dessiné sur son minois puis il annonça au mage roux :

Ils viennent de m'expédier les dernières informations, sourit-il, une lueur de joie brillant dans ses pupilles.

C'est magnifique, s'exclama le Gryffondor en se passant la main dans sa chevelure de feu, l'air aussi ravi que le Survivant.

Et je suppose que vous êtes contents?, hurla consternée leur amie, les traits déformés par la colère.

A voir ta tête cela de va pas durer, murmura le roux, toujours aussi sensible aux foudres de sa meilleure amie.

Pressentant un des courroux dont la brune avait le secret, Harry se leva furtivement, tirant son complice mal à l'aise par la manche :

Désolé Hermione, mais nous devons impérativement quitter les lieux. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, marmonna t-il comme pour lui même en balançant son sac sur ses épaules frêles.

Décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire, la préfète les suivit les pupilles dangereusement plissées.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs infinis du château qui rétrécissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, pendant que les nombreux tableaux et portraits accrochés au mur tantôt les défiaient pour un combat d'honneur tantôt leur proposaient une tasse de thé au jasmin.

Après avoir vérifier que personne hormis l'adolescente ne les espionnait, les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la statue qui se tenait devant eux avant de faire basculer la bosse de la sorcière taillée dans le marbre permettant l'accès au passage secret qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit rocailleux, il s'y engouffrèrent, tenant à bout de bras leurs baguettes magiques afin de s'éclairer dans le tunnel étroit et humide.

Le boyau se profilait en serpentin avant de s'élargir et de remonter en direction de la surface où le soleil introduisait ses tièdes rayons qui s'infiltraient à travers la terre, la réchauffant.

Ils en sortirent les pieds trempés et les vêtement maculés de boue avec une Hermione proche de la crise de nerfs.

D'un pas précipité, les trois jeunes gens se hâtèrent vers le célèbre et chaleureux pub des Trois Balais tenu par une jolie femme aux rondeurs sensuelles et agréables aux regards.

Elle les mena dans une pièce aux murs pâles discrète et spacieuse à l'arrière de son comptoir, dans laquelle les jumeaux Weasley les attendaient devant une bouteille d'hydromel.

La patronne, après avoir veillé que nul consommateur ou employé n'aurait l'impertinence de les déranger au cours de cette réunion ésotérique et confidentielle, referma la lourde porte en chêne massif.

Les deux amis prirent place auprès de Fred et George qui, ayant vu qu'ils étaient venus en charmante compagnie, retenaient un fou rire en se mordant l'intérieur de leurs joues :

Salut Harry, s'exclama jovial et enjoué l'un des deux sorciers identiques, tu as reçu notre invitation ou celle-ci s'est perdue malencontreusement en chemin?

Il coulait son attention vers la farouche Gryffondor qui était restée debout, les lèvres pincées;

Harry esquissa un sourire fin et léger en réponse à l'interrogation.

Les deux gémeaux rusés comprirent le sous entendu et lui tendirent une fiole de cristal dans laquelle une liqueur pourpre aux bulles d'or liquide léchait les parois de verre :

Dans notre message nous t'avons expliqué et mis en garde contre tout contrecoup secondaire...commença l'un des deux bessons

Ou bien déplaisant, renchérit son frère, le mode d'emploi de cette potion est tout ce qu'il y a de plus aisé et primaire. Il te suffit juste de...

La boire, poursuivit son jumeau, et de compter au minimum un an avant que la réaction ne prenne fin et que tu ne doives commander un autre de ce splendide breuvage. Si nous mettons de côté ces petits détails sans importance...

Tu ne dois que suivre le mode d'emploi fourni avec le produit, le suivre de manière précise et correcte. Pas d'écarts. Je te rappelle également que nous ne prenons aucune garantie, par conséquent c'est pris...

Mais malheureusement pas remboursable, ni échangeable.

Harry acquiesça, diverti par les deux frères malins et farceurs.

En effet, lorsqu'il était venu passer ses dernières vacances chez eux, ils avaient repéré son air triste et douloureux, son rire forcé, ses soupirs langoureux. Si le petit protégé de leur maman n'était pas tombé amoureux, ils voulaient bien fermer boutique.

Au début, malgré les questions dont ils le pressaient, le jeune sorcier se renfermait sur lui même refusant de confier sa souffrance.

Il était persuadé en venir à bout dans la solitude et le refoulement. Réalisant son échec, il finit par s'ouvrir aux deux gémeaux qui avaient aussitôt cherché un moyen de lui venir en aide, sans répercutions trop tragiques si possible avait souligné le sorcier à la cicatrice.

Bien entendu, connaissant leur capacité surprenante d'invention et d'imagination, il n'avait pas été étonné quand la solution lui fut apportée sur un plateau d'argent.

Ensemble, ils avaient élaboré un stratagème et mis Ron dans la confidence afin qu'il ne meurt pas de crise cardiaque si jamais le projet fonctionnait.

L'avant dernier fils Weasley avait été séduit et fasciné par cette théorie entreprenante et avait d'emblée imposé son appui et son assistance. D'ailleurs, il s'était empressé de prévenir son amant du moment qui avait tout autant opté pour cette optique qu'il jugeait alléchante.

Les prunelles d'Hermione devinrent un peu plus obscures mais elle n'osa point intervenir dans la conversation.

De toute manière, elle escomptait bien les tourmenter d'une façon rationnelle et logique dans le but de leur prélever la moindre révélation, le plus minime des renseignements.

Et à ce petit jeu, elle excellait.

De retour dans leur salle commune aux tapisseries rouges et or, la précieuse bouteille contre sa poitrine, Harry prétexta un engourdissement inattendu et monta dans les dortoirs réservés au sexe masculin en haut des escaliers, sur la gauche.

Il était resté emmuré dans un silence inquiétant depuis que les bessons lui avaient confié le flacon, se contentant d'avancer en analysant la fiole sous tout ses angles, son attention vidée de toute âme, perdue dans une abîme sans fond.

Impassible comme le granit, la jeune sorcière brune s'assit dans un des fauteuils face à l'âtre dans lequel on distinguait les flammes bleutés hypnotisantes, intenses et s'emparant d'un de ses livres de cours, elle fit semblant de le parcourir, mimant avec soin les expressions qu'elle utilisait quand elle était captivée et plongée dans cette catégorie de manuel.

Elle savait que son attitude était ridicule puisqu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une semaine à demeurer dans le château avant de retourner vers leur futur, à nouveau. Ils avaient repris leurs études respectives après la guerre contre le Mage noir et ses adeptes. En tant qu'anciens élèves et membres de l'ordre du phénix, ils avaient bénéficié de l'accord du vieux directeur aux cheveux argentés, qui avaient pris soin de dissimuler sa décision en la qualifiant de « fleur ».

Depuis, chacun avait édifié sa vie.

Par exemple, Ron qui s'endormait la bave aux lèvres, vivait depuis plusieurs mois avec Blaise Zabini : un Serpentard à la peau cuivrée, aux yeux de chat et à la musculature puissante.

Ils partageaient leur quotidien dès que le roux était venu déclarer son angoisse, ses craintes de le perdre su le champ de bataille, le flou de ses émotions, les piques de poison dans sa poitrine.

Le mulâtre s'était avéré compréhensif car selon ses dires, son cœur battait en la présence du rouquin suite à leur rapprochement dans l'organisation contre Voldemort.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient installés ensemble, englués par le grand amour et la romance.

Cependant, un petit problème persistait, source d'accrochages : l'irrésistible Serpentard s'avérait être le meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, une chevelure d'or blanc ainsi qu'une peau de glace et les yeux orageux ainsi qu'ennemi éternel du jeune Survivant.

Les deux prétendus anciens mangemorts s'étaient présentés comme les espions les plus surs de l'ordre et rapidement ils avaient conçu et forgé leur entourage et univers.

Ils étaient réellement dotés d'une capacité d'adaptation redoutable et d'une perception aigüe des sens.

En dépit du renforcement d'une fraternité sincère, fidèle entre le métisse et le sorcier à la cicatrice, le prince déchu des verts et argents demeurait en retrait adoptant un profil aristocratique et indéchiffrable peu avenant.

Il esquivait toutes les tentatives que le jeune rouge et or se risquait à omettre, ne provoquant aucune réaction.

Uniquement un mutisme acéré tel une lame froide, boréale. Une ignorance transparente, notoire et aussi blessante, empoisonnée que du venin.

Ensuite, il s'était éloigné, favorisant une existence prudente, feutrée et invisible.

Sans concevoir ce que sa présence attrayante et violente, son parfum suave, son essence avait infligé à l'ardeur et l'attachement du petit Gryffondor aux pupilles verdoyantes.

Sortant de ses souvenirs et de sa torpeur, Hermione ancra ses mirettes peu amènes dans celles de son compagnon qui somnolait à moitié, les mains sur les genoux et la tête dodelinant sur ses épaules.

Elle se redressa et chuchota, penchée :

Tu as intérêt à ne pas éviter ce que je vais te demander, commença t-elle avec précaution. Il est temps de ne plus fuir Ron et de m'avouer ce que vous planifiez toi et monsieur « j'ai toujours une physionomie triomphante comme si j'avais eu l'idée la meilleure qui soit au monde ».

Le dénommé Ron poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, il avait promis à Harry de garder le mystère et de mettre personne sous confidence. Or là il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, mais d'une rouge et or préfète en chef prête à lui arracher la langue si il ne coopérait pas. Il n'était vraiment pas aidé, parfois.

La situation n'était pas à son avantage, il déglutit avant de divulguer toute la visée de leur stratégie.

La farouche brunette en resta abasourdie. De toutes leurs pensées insensées il fallait reconnaître que la toute récente atteignait les sommets de l'irrationalité et de l'inconscience.

Cela lui plu à son grande surprise et à son grand désarroi. Elle pressenti de l'excitation escortée par une envie enivrante de mener cette folie chimérique à bien. Un sourire creusa ses fossettes, alors que son esprit vagabond l'entraînait dans les limbes des songes.

Un mois plus tard, le groupe des Gryffondors escorté par les jumeaux qui tenaient à vérifier l'efficacité de leur production cheminait jusqu'à la maison des deux amoureux transis.

Ce fut un eurasien plus qu'attirant dans son jean moulant et sa chemise immaculée entre-ouverte qui leur fit grâce d'entrer, en tortillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux corbeau.

Une lueur mesquine brillait dans ses pupilles.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le salon où devait avoir lieu la décision du jeune Potter. La pièce était vaste emplie de photos souvenirs qui faisaient de grands gestes théâtrales de la main, d'une odeur d'encens qui se diffusait. Deux divans en soie verte et une table de pierres noires trônait en son milieu.

Une multitudes de bougies enflammées faisaient office d'éclairage. Des étagères en bois d'if rosé, encombrées de livres et autres récits, complétaient l'ambiance tamisée reposante du salon des deux amants.

Les invités s'affalèrent dans les coussins entreposés sur les sofas. Harry, qui depuis quelques jours fréquentait et participait à l'animation du jeune couple, descendit de sa chambre vêtu d'un simple pull noir et d'un pantalon difforme.

Il ne dormait presque plus, et cela faisait un certain temps que l'insomnie refermait sa toile sur lui.

Des cernes sous ses yeux jadis si enviés, accentuait sa vision trouble et hagarde.

Piteux état pour un héros.

Il s'assit auprès d'Hermione et la jeune fille lui passa un bras amical et protecteur autour de la taille, avant de le ramener à elle, le serrant dans une étreinte maternelle et paisible.

Harry, tu peux encore renoncer et faire demi-tour et rendre à ces deux charlatans leur médecine, dit-elle en toisant les jumeaux aux iris rieurs, je suis certaine que cela t'évitera bien des ennuis. Si jamais il découvre la vérité , sa vengeance sera meurtrière tu peux me croire.

Je sais Hermione, rétorqua le jeune homme des larmes étranglant sa voix, l'attente ne m'a rien apporté à part des regrets amers et des sentiments étouffants qui oppressent. Je désire réellement tenter et subir sa sentence plus tard. Je l'aurais mérité...bien que j'aurais été au moins à ses côtés un certain temps.

Une année, précisa un des jumeaux.

La descente aux enfers n'en sera que plus difficile, argua la sorcière n'écoutant aucun des propos des deux gémeaux, te guérir de cette manière n'est pas la solution, même si je l'ai approuvé.

Le débat est clos, acheva Harry d'un ton sourd, on en a discuté plus d'une fois et je souhaite courir ce risque, ne plus me lamenter sur mon sort, gémir dans la nuit et me tordre dans son indifférence. Avoir les idées tournées comme une plainte vers le passé.

Blaise s'avança vers le brun et serra ses mains chaudes dans les siennes :

Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à réaliser dans ce cas et quelque soit le résultat de cette expérience on sera là pour te soutenir dans ta peine ou ton bonheur comblé.

Le jouvenceau hocha la tête avant de dévisager son entourage, une force, un courage transmis depuis une éternité.

Il avait cueilli l'espoir en eux au cours des dernières semaines mais à présent il se devait de progresser malgré sa solitude.

Il découcha la bouteille et but goulument le contenu directement au goulot...avant d'être pris d'une crise d'éternuements.

Une épaisse fumée de couleur vive s'extirpait de ses narines, de sa bouche, de son corps.

L'attroupement entier retenait son souffle, même les jumeaux hilares.

Lorsque les coloris s'estompèrent, une voix fluette se fit entendre dans le calme d'outre tombe qui avait envahi la salle :

Z'ai faim!

Horrifiée, Hermione contempla à ses pieds un enfant de trois ans, les pupilles rondes et émerveillées devant l'innocence du monde, la frimousse angélique aux joues rebondies et l'absence totale de la marque maudite en forme d'éclair. Elle dû l'accepter, les deux frères avaient beau être de vraies canailles, leur magie était exceptionnelle.

Ron, lui, était radieux et pris l'enfant dans ses bras :

Bébé Harry, murmura t-il dans le cou du garçonnet qui tapait de ses quenottes en gazouillant.

Encore sous le choc la brunette, elle, garda l'optique fauteuil et n'en bougea pas.

Son regard s'attendrit et s'adoucit quand le bambin lui tira la robe pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Elle céda au caprice de l'enfant avant de se tourner vers les tourtereaux :

Et maintenant, messieurs les génies qui se mêlent de tout?

Cap chez Draco bien entendu, s'écria le vert et argent en applaudissant, je tiens impérativement à assister à sa réaction.

La Gryffondor ne cilla pas lorsque les deux compagnons se dépêchèrent de quitter le salon, causant autant de remue ménage qu'une horde de loups affamés.

La jeune fille en avait mal au crâne. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que leur idiotie ou supercherie (elle ne savait comment surnommer cette démarche) ne soit pas découverte avant l'année écoulée...

Ou sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau, songea t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

UNE INVENTION A LA WEASLEY

**Chapitre 2** :

Le manoir Malfoy se situait à quelques lieues de la demeure des pimpants amants, juste en bordure d'une forêt de conifères donc la cime perçait et déchirait le ciel ombragé.

Le métisse trottinait d'un pas rapide alors que son intime peinait à avancer, l'enfant endormi pesant son poids.

Ron savait pertinemment que si le Survivant avait troqué son apparence d'origine contre une autre bien plus juvénile, il n'y avait eu aucun impact sur ses intuitions et sur sa subjectivité : le sorcier était condamné à errer dans ce corps miniature avec ses dangereuses et incontrôlables pulsions adultes.

Son soupirant vint l'assister afin d'équilibrer la charge qu'incarnait l'enfant.

Parvenus devant l'imposant domicile du noble vert et argent, Blaise cogna à la massive porte couleur ébène et patienta, tandis qu'un fou rire nerveux lui secouait les omoplates.

Dans un grincement celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant entre-apercevoir dans son encadrement une mèche de cheveux blonde ainsi qu'un regard marmoréen aux iris pâles.

Blaise, gémit d'un ton courroucé le Serpentard encore endormi, mais pourquoi n'étais-tu pas livré avec l'option « tu me lâches » lorsque nous nous sommes connus à Poudlard?

Il s'écarta pourtant afin de leur permettre d'entrer, mais le mulâtre secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Il afficha avec tout ses talents de comédien un air grave avant de prendre la parole :

Draco je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide...et d'urgence cela va de soi.

Oh, je sens que tu ne vas rien m'épargner, soupira l'ange de glace, tu aurais pu faire en sorte que les onze coups matinaux aient sonné avant de venir t'imposer, tout de même.

En toute réponse à ses sarcasmes mélancoliques et nonchalants, l'eurasien s'empara délicatement du chérubin pour le placer dans les bras de son ami, qui s'était avancé sur le palier :

On a découvert ce garçonnet ce matin sur le seuil de notre maison, mentit délibérément Blaise sous les yeux effarés de son amant. On aurait pu en prendre soin par nous même, seulement j'ai un voyage d'affaire à organiser et Ron a également énoooormément de choses à prendre en charge et des projets futurs à établir. J'ai envisagé la possibilité que toi, avec tes connaissances hors du commun, tu pouvais nous secourir en hébergeant ce petit.

Je constate que tu as toujours l'art d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, railla le fils Malfoy en grimaçant.

Il n'aurait jamais dû quitter ses draps. Ni même se lever.

Ce fut la voix suppliante et les yeux regorgeant de pitié de son complice qui le fit flancher.

De toute façon, la matinée n'était pas son fort. Ses arguments n'étaient pas des plus convaincants lorsque l'aurore se pointait avec ses longs doigts roses :

Je n'ai pas tellement le choix visiblement, conclut-il en lissant sa soyeuse chevelure, je le protégerai... momentanément, accentua t-il. Et maintenant, toi et Weasley vous filez avant que ma compassion sur évoluée ne prenne la poudre d'escampette.

Après un remerciement, les deux amoureux s'éloignèrent, leur mission accomplie avec brio.

Je parie que Draco ne va pas tarder à céder à la panique générale et à s'éteindre. Toutes mes condoléances, avertit le rouquin en saisissant la main de sa moitié.

Celle-ci éclata de rire avant d'ajouter :

Autrefois, on avait plus de pitié pour les célibataires...

Puis devant l'air terrorisé de Ron, il fit mime de réfléchir et déclara :

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Et un sourire mutin creusa son visage à la composante moqueuse.

La mine boudeuse, l'ex prince des serpents observa l'enfant donc la respiration apaisée soulevait la poitrine. Hermione avait pris soin de lui enfiler des vêtements plus appropriés, étant donné le fait qu'à présent le jeune sorcier flottait dans ses anciens habits.

Le manoir était vaste et ce n'était pas la place qui manquait, mais cela gênait le blond de devoir partager son intimité, avec un petit bout de surcroît.

Il n'avait jamais étudié l'éventualité d'avoir à surveiller un chérubin : il se sentait complètement déboussolé et démuni face à cet angelot inconnu. Le blondinet pesa le pour et le contre.

Il cogita intérieurement et grommela ; la situation ne l'exposait pas sous sa meilleure valeur.

Viellant à ne pas éveiller l'ange assoupi, il traversa les corridors architecturaux, dépassa une multitudes de pièces mystiques qui se succédaient, grimpa des escaliers de bois harmonieux, ne prêta aucune attention aux décors fastueux et au charisme luxueux que ses ancêtres avaient ancré dans la résidence, au fil des siècles.

Il arriva devant l'accès qui menait à sa chambre, son espace conciliant. Il la traversa, contourna la moquette veloutée et duveteuse, résista à l'appel tentateur de son lit défait pour finalement déboucher sur la salle d'eau.

Celle-ci communiquait avec une autre chambre au papier peint clair et aux larges fenêtres.

Il n'avait pas encore terminé de la meubler mais c'était l'occasion de s'y atteler.

D'un mouvement ample, il fit apparaître un lit en coudrier aux couvertures revivifiantes, des commodes emplies de tenues variées, plusieurs bibliothèques débordant de livres aux images enfantines, une avalanche de peluches bienveillantes et un tapis laineux.

Il suspendit au plafond un lustre de cristal aux enluminures délicates et émincées.

Il accrocha d'un geste sur des peintures infantiles mais tout aussi magnétisantes.

Comblé, il borda la version miniature du célèbre Harry Potter et avant de quitter la pièce, alluma la boîte à musique posée sur une table de chevet enguirlandée de banderoles de papier crépon.

Ses pupilles s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Une mélopée s'élevait autour de lui, formant des cercles de lumières.

Harry se redressa, faisant glisser les couvertures au sol. La chambre toute entière embaumait la pomme, le bois de santal et la pêche blanche.

Pieds nus, l'enfant se dirigea à tâtons dans le noir, sondant chaque recoin de la pièce à l'aide de son toucher dans l'espoir de ne pas heurter quoique se soit.

Son ouïe capta un léger ruissellement et il entreprit de se laisser guider vers sa provenance.

Sans hésiter, il poussa la porte, déjà entre-ouverte.

Tiens, tu es déjà réveillé? questionna une voix claire que le chérubin reconnut aussitôt.

Vêtu d'un boxer noir, contrastant avec sa peau diaphane et enneigée, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves s'accroupit devant lui. Ses cheveux encore humides lui collaient sur le front, tel un halo. Un parfum envoûtant enveloppait le son enveloppe charnelle à la taille fine.

Retenant son souffle et dans un instinct de survie, évitant tout saignement de nez massif, le bambin courut droit devant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard ardent et les pupilles de feu de celui qu'il convoitait en vain.

Il fonça tête baissée, les sens en alerte, le cœur battant... et faillit se retrouver éparpiller trois étages plus bas si deux bras puissant de l'avaient pas ceinturé.

La voix repris sucrée, profonde :

Pas par là, où alors je viens avec toi. Tu risques de faire des bêtises si je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller.

Le brun tourna ses iris émeraudes et croisa l'argent de celles de Draco. Son souffle s'accéléra, son pouls l'imita en cadence. Une cascade de frissons, il tenta de réguler ses pulsions qui enfiévraient sa lucidité.

Un millier d'ardeurs indisciplinées, rompant toute sérénité, jaillirent au fond des émois du garçon.

Il fallait qu'il se dégage. Il ne voulait pas entendre cette intonation sereine, provocante.

Le contact, l'odeur le faisait agoniser. Le blond avait abandonner son masque de glace et le brun sentit ses joues le brûler. Son unique chance était de mordre sauvagement le bras immaculé et parfait.

Sous la vague de douleur, le prince boréal le relâcha alors que ses yeux se durcissaient, et qu'une lueur étrange s'y profilait.

Le brun avait le goût du sang dans la bouche et se recroquevilla, à plusieurs mètres de sa source de troubles.

Haussant les épaules, l'ange blondin descendit les marches, se frottant l'avant bras où une morsure rougeâtre se dessinait.

Il n'avait pas l'énergie de se battre avec un rebelle de trois ans.

Le Survivant se sentit pris de vertige en voulant lui emboîter le pas, la vue des escaliers qui semblaient interminables jusqu'au centre des enfers l'effrayait.

Tu es bien indécis comme enfant, sourit Draco.

Il prenait énormément sur lui, se maîtrisant pour ne pas effaroucher le petit. Bien que l'envie de l'étrangler lui avait paru très intéressante, voire séduisante. Cet enfant avait des canines de vampires!

Voyant, que son protégé faisait de gros efforts pour descendre la première marche, le vert et argent le pris par la main. Visiblement, être dans les bras de quelqu'un de plaisait pas au bambin.

Harry, soulagé que ses folles réactions interdites se soient immobilisées, tendit timidement sa quenotte pour effleurer celle de celui qu'il aimait.

Draco s'en empara et se contrôlant tout en s'armant de patience, épaula le chérubin haut comme trois pommes à atteindre le rez de chaussée.

Il alla dans la salon qui aboutissait dans la cuisine principale.

Sans un mot, il convia son invité forcé à prendre place autour de la table. Il dû le soulever, l'enfant ayant du mal à escalader les chaises.

L'écho du gargouillement de l'estomac du garçonnet affamé répondit à la question muette que se posait Draco.

Bouillie, compote de fruits, jus d'orange, lait chaud...L'intégralité des mets se formèrent devant l'enfant ébahi.

Il babilla avant de plonger sa cuillère dans sa bouillie de riz, encore tiède.

Non sans s'en mettre plein le menton au grand désespoir du Serpentard, qui se voyait devoir tout nettoyer.

Tout en couvant du regard le brun qui se débattait avec sa compote de pommes et en sirotant son café noir, le blondinet réfléchissait à milles combines pour divertir le jeunot durant son séjour.

Quel est ton nom? commença t-il en essuyant le contour des lèvres du sorcier.

Si Harry frémit sous ce geste, il se repris et répondit en s'appliquant à imiter le langage enfantin :

Ze m'appelle Raunen. J'ai trois ans dézà. Et toi, t'es qui?

L'aplomb et l'éclair de défi subjugua son interlocuteur :

Je me prénomme Draco Lucius Malfoy et je suis sorcier depuis plusieurs années. On m'a confié à moi le temps que ceux qui t'ont déniché identifient tes parents. Je suis une personne très encombrée et je ne serais pas toujours à tes côtés. Or, comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, tu es grand et avec une certaine discipline et des règles strictes à respecter, on devrait bien s'entendre.

Ce manoir est immense, tu as le droit de le parcourir de long en large. Amuse toi à en découvrir et apprendre les secrets vieux comme la création du monde.

Les jardins entourent cette résidence, ainsi que la forêt. Elle n'est pas menaçante, mais ne t'y aventure pas sans mon autorisation.

Pour finir, la moindre entorse aux règles sera sévèrement punie. Je suis une personne renommée et je reçois souvent des visites. Ne dérange pas mon travail et la cohabitation devrait bien se dérouler.

L'enfant opina. En réalité, il n'avait retenu que le fait qu'il restait avec Draco.

Son vœu irréalisable était exaucé. Vivre avec son amour.

Le Serpentard avait postulé pour de nombreux emplois et avait reçu des réponses plus que positives.

Cependant, il était en vacances durant deux mois et désirait se consacrer à sa toute récente passion : étudier les traductions anciennes de la collection privée de son père.

Sa tasse toujours fumante dans une main, le blond s'installa confortablement dans un divan de velours vert et commença à lire une pile de parchemins poussiéreux, entreposés sur une table de verre ronde et basse.

Sans un bruit, le bambin agile grimpa sur ses genoux. Draco le repoussa, mais au bout de la dixième fois, il abandonna. Il fut surpris de réaliser que l'enfant était sage et silencieux, tant qu'il était dans les parages et qu'il discutait avec lui de ses plaisirs.

Attentif et les yeux ronds, il écoutait les voyages épiques du Serpentard, ses goûts pour les reliques antiques.

Parfois, il prenait une des œuvres enfantines et il les dévoraient au coin du feu.

Sa créativité explosait avec un pinceau entre les doigts.

Très vite, le froid et aristocrate Draco s'adapta à la présence de l'enfant et à ses légendaires caprices.

Il ne voulait pas prendre de bain seul, exigeant la plupart du temps l'assistance de l'ensorcelant pince des verts et argents. Tout lui était prétexte afin d'attirer sa proie dans l'eau chaude, parfumée et moussante : la peur de se retrouver seul dans cette étendue d'eau vaste et profonde (soigneusement établie par de langoureux hurlements jusqu'à ce que Draco cède), le refus de pénétrer dans la salle de bain si le jeune homme blond n'était pas à ses côtés en lui tenant la main, la frayeur de devoir demeurer seul dans la pièce lumineuse et carrelée…Harry passait par toutes les combinaisons et les justifications possibles.

De même, l'enfant tenait à ses heures de promenade aux alentours de la forêt : il courait à travers les hautes herbes, slalomait entre les hauts troncs des arbres, se roulait dans les feuilles et les parterres de fleurs sauvages et escaladait les plus robustes sapins, se piquant et se perdant parmi les nombreuses et éternelles aiguilles émeraudes.

Il désirait également que son protecteur bénéficie et partage le moindre de ses jeux. Le blond dû user de milles et unes ruses pour persuader le jeune bambin de rentrer au manoir, avant que celui-ci ne souhaite entamer une énième partie de chat perché.

Mais le pire venait lorsque le magnifique et aguichant blondinet ramenait un de ses amants chez lui. Les repas viraient à la catastrophe et au déchaînement général. La plupart du temps, l'amoureux fuyait "l'entre du démon" couvert de crème au chocolat, de purée d'épinards, de jus de citrouille ou bien de sauce à salade, que le charmant et innocent garçonnet balançait discrètement ou renversait par mégarde.

Le bouquet final eut lieu lors de la visite de la dernière conquête du Serpentard. Le brun mima suffisamment de maladresse pour retourner son assiette pleine de soupe bouillante sur les genoux du vile séducteur.

Puis vint l'inévitable bataille de bouillie aux marrons, durant laquelle le jeunot maniait sa cuiller avec dextérité. Quand le contenu de sa crème brûlée ainsi que de la cafetière finirent leur course respective et endiablée sur sa somptueuse coiffure, l'homme ne demeura pas une seconde de plus auprès de l'enfant et vira de bord, toutes voiles dehors.

Draco en resta coi.

A l'épisode des amants, se succédèrent les anecdotes suivantes : l'angelot voulait apprendre la magie, explorer les moindres cachettes, se déguiser, semer la discorde parmi les oeuvres des bibliothèques ancestrales, lire pendant des minutes entières avant de s'endormir dans son fauteuil favori, se coucher tard, aider le blond dans ses tâches ménagères (la cuisine fut inondée cinq fois), cuisiner (découverte inouïe du gâteau brulé), écouter des histoires au son de sa boîte à musique, compter les étoiles et regarder le ciel sur le toit.

Il inventait toutes sortes de choses différentes et couvrait Draco de peintures, de dessins, de sculptures en pâte à sel ou d'animaux en papier mâché.

Il créait sans le vouloir une ambiance rocambolesque qui était loin de déplaire au vert et argent. Il s'en amusait et se pliait volontiers aux fantaisies de son hôte, montrant dans les moments essentiels, une sacrée dose d'autorité.

Le petit avait le mérite de le distraire.

Il lui enseigna quelques sortilèges dont l'enfant faisait usage durant leurs parties de baignade ou encore au cours de leurs escapades forestières.

Le goût de la lecture les unissait lors des soirées paisibles et chaudes.

Cependant, le bambin ne voulait toujours pas aller dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'il trépignait de rage quand le beau blond lui interdisait de venir dormir dans sa chambre. La crainte du noir n'étant pas une explication logique, selon les arguments de Draco.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui démangeait Harry, mais il avait conscience que si ses sentiments refaisaient surface, cette vie paradisiaque s'effondrerait.

En apprendre davantage sur les passions et les occupations du garçon de glace avait achevé de le conquérir. Ses émotions frénétiques et farouches ne cessaient d'augmenter et de le consumer de l'intérieur. Une ébauche violente peinte aux tréfonds de son coeur en opposition en permanence. Chaque jour était un délice et une malédiction contre laquelle il n'y avait aucun remède.

Parfois, une pensée sur le jugement de son amie lui revenait. Elle l'avait mis en garde contre cette éventualité.

C'était limite rageant de s'apercevoir que la sorcière brune avait raison dans plus de 200 pour-cent des cas…

Les deux mois de congé de son amour arrivaient bientôt à leurs termes. Le Serpentard avait eu une conversation, plus ou moins à sens unique, avec le petit garçon afin de lui faire comprendre que cet automne il serait moins présent.

Le brun se sentait déchiré. Une année était relativement courte auprès de son souffle vital, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en essouffler la moindre parcelle, la plus minime des essences.

Il ressentait la spirale l'engloutir, le torturer, le briser, l'anéantir.

Inquiet devant l'expression faciale déconfite de son protégé, le blond fit un geste lent dans sa direction.

Il ouvrit tendrement les bras et dans un sursaut de survie, l'enfant vint s'y réfugier. Les synesthésies paniquées, la respiration saccadée mais les yeux clos. Le toucher était universel, unique. Il était éperdu de cet homme et devait se contenter d'un banal câlin de réconfort.

Le vert et argent discerna la gêne et la crispation du chérubin et favorisa l'option de le relâcher, non sans regrets. Le petit ange chétif embaumait à lui seul une confiance harmonieuse, une liberté convoitée, un climat familial similaire aux flammes vivifiantes d'un foyer.

Draco avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge se serrait art devenait sèche. Il savait plus que quiconque qu'un jour la solitude reviendrait reprendre sa place de maîtresse de maison pour hanter son cœur.

Un bruissement d'ailes froissées et un cri d'oiseau outré se fit entendre derrière lui. Il fit immédiatement volte face, tandis que le miniature angelot brun aux yeux verts se dirigeait, intrigué vers la source de ce vacarme.

Un hibou au plumage fauve et au regard vexé se tenait dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre principale du salon. De son bec, il tapait violemment contre le carreau de verre, cherchant à produire assez de bruit dans le but d'attirer l'attention de son auditoire.

Pour l'avoir vu et revu lors de la cérémonie de distribution du courrier à l'école des sorciers, le sorcier aux pupilles mercure reconnut le prédateur nocturne attitré de son meilleur ami.

Que pouvait bien lui envoyer cet enquiquineur de Blaise?

Avec un soupir résigné, le jeune homme ouvrit la lucarne et captiva à l'aide de douces paroles la boule de plumes ébouriffées farouche. Celle-ci alla se percher sur l'épaule du Serpentard avec un hululement courroucé.

Visiblement les prédateurs nocturnes n'aimaient pas patienter ou bien être l'objet de l'ignorance des foules.

L'oiseau lui tendit la patte avec dignité afin que son correspondant ôte le parchemin qui y était fixé, puis déployant ses ailes de grandes envergures prit son envol par la fenêtre, sous les applaudissements surexcités du jeunot, et disparut dans la nuit.

Soucieux des nouvelles du métisse, qui avait pourtant fait l'endormi abonné absent au cours des deux mois, le sorcier à la chevelure dorée lu avec avidité le contenu de la lettre.

Il finit par s'écrouler dans son sofa, prit d'une soudaine migraine croissante. Le bambin lui adressa un sourire timide, une lueur angoissée et étrange dans les iris :

- Ne sois pas alarmé Raunen, affirma l'ancien prince des Serpentards, il s'agit seulement d'une invitation de la part d'un des mes plus fidèles sous-fifres. Il voudrait nous convier à un dîner entre antiques espions d'une organisation clandestine et rebelle, une vieille et révolue entité qui fait désormais office de mémoires passées.

Poussé dans son élan, il mentionna les rudes épreuves traversées et vécues en ces temps obscurs et sans avenir. Il évoqua ses batailles, les morts et les pertes chères, les pluies de sorts meurtriers ou perfides voire douloureux.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux mais il poursuivit son récit, livrant une partie de lui-même, jadis voilée et camouflée. Sous clé.

Il confia ses perceptions envers ses nouveaux amis, une récente amitié. Au désespoir de Harry, son protecteur évita le chapitre le concernant. Il n'osa pas le questionner, sachant qu'ainsi il se trahirait.

Déjà, c'était la première fois qu'il apercevait le polaire Malfoy sans son masque. Celui-ci avait parlé avec sincérité, enfonçant un fragment d'espoir dans l'âme éparpillée du Survivant.

- Je crois que je vais accepter cette proposition, divulgua le blond d'un ton mécanique, surtout que tu es convié toi aussi, ajouta t-il en direction du petit aux cheveux en bataille.

Une lumière rayonnante couleur jade qui émanait des pupilles répondit à sa remarque :

- De toute façon je doute que nous ayons le choix, renchérit pour lui même l'ange de marbre, le hibou est parti sans nous laisser le temps de lui remettre notre décision.

Le lendemain, aux alentours des neuf coups, deux silhouettes quittaient furtivement le manoir des ancêtres Malfoy et se hâtaient dans les ruelles. Draco était encore sous la surveillance de certaines créatures malfaisantes, anciens partisans du mage noir.

Et bien que celui-ci ait été détruit, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de rôder entre les ombres, reniflant et traquant leurs victimes.

Ce fut le visage pâle et parsemé de tâches de rousseurs du jeune Gryffondor qui les accueillit et leur fit un rapide signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur, à l'abri. Lui aussi était loin d'être à l'aise, il ignorait ce qui se tapissait dans la pénombre.

Après un dernier coup d'œil par mesure de sécurité, la lourde porte de la demeure de Blaise se referma avec un claquement sec et sonore, qui se répercuta dans le calme du village.


End file.
